History Channel Special: Faction War Pickers
Rowe The Faction Wars were a chaotic time. Entire starships and their crews were lost seemingly every moment as fleets clashed across known space. Now, seemingly every race from the Factions and even some from elsewhere roam the void in search of salvage and history lost to the void. They call themselves Salvagers. We call them Pickers. Rowe -Note/Concern: So we've got... likely a couple hundred million in ships here, even if we called it quits, but they're almost all wrecks or more left, was it?. Do we need to buy parts to rebuild these things, or have we also been salvaging systems from more ruined ships to use for repairs? I guess this is also a decent time to ask if we might find some additional starfighters in the wrecks capable of carrying fighters/shuttles, like carriers. Between spare parts they likely carried and craft that could have been unable to launch, we might get a few more! Operation Rovinar Headache Knight Sonia Reynard's salvage company has used earlier acquired Rovinar sensor data to locate 8 sites likely to contain ancient battle sites from the Faction Wars in the South Reach Cluster, and she has set out with her small fleet to feed her Salvage addiction. Recovering a Rovinar silent hunter from her first visit to a site, she called in an owed favor, in addition to the reward that would come from the return of the latest ship, to both have to two medium cruisers towed in and use of their base as a temporary staging and storage area. 'Surakeh Area?' 48x SHC Block Section 16x Sublight Drive Section 6x Main Drive Section 2x Drive Block Assembly Modular Station Construction? Core Module, 37x Station Module, 2x Cargo Modules (Damaged) 'Rovinar Base Area' More ships than the Rovinar would like, and a station! Crewed & Active starting Salvage Fleet 2x Moliminious Transport Missions Active and/or Stored Polaris class Light Cruiser Repaired+Stored Flatboat Repaired+Stored Starfighters/Shuttles/LSTs/LAC/Light Transports Wrecks Needle fighter - Low Serial # 3x TF-82 Arrow 17x V-688 Enforcer 8x RF-211 Republic Type 4 attack bomber 4x RF-212 Republic light escort fighter Z4 Heavy starfighter Terran heavy atmo starfighter 4x V-600 Marauder V-400 light fighter Iratar Shuttle Tarketta lander/shuttle 3x Delta Scarab 7x Missile boat LST Constellation 2x FTL patrol boat CRVs Wrecks 2x Standard Corvette 3x attack corvette 16x Dagger corvette Frigates Wrecks 3x Standard Frigate 16x Pandora class 2x Firestorm Norune Frigate Ballista class carrier (Command section) 5x Silent Hunter to Rovinar *Hammerhead Light Frigate Cruiser Variant Light Cruisers Wrecks C-Type Attack Cruiser 2x J-Type Attack Cruiser 6x K-Type Attack Cruiser Scorpion Knight class Light Cruiser from Destroyed House found in Stasis! Polaris light cruiser - Moved to Active 6x Centurion in 18 fun Puzzle pieces! Battleships & Larger Wrecks Terran ECAR/LCAR Republic Ballista class carrier 3x Dominion Carrier Excaliber battlecruiser 2x Kavarian battlecruiser Republic Battlecruiser (bow section) Aries battleship Transports Wrecks 2x Y-Type Transport Flatboat - Moved to Active 2x Moliminious Transport & Moved to Crewed Medium Cruisers Wrecks Kilo class Medium Cruiser damage, pinpoint SP torp strikes destroyed drives+bridge Repair Miscellaneous Goods varies 2x Ground vehicle container Cluster varied, ~40 per 'Site #1 Group Battle !100% Salvaged!' 9x Floatsam Cluster 2x Ground vehicle container Clusters varied Starfighters Needle fighter 3x TF-82 Arrow 10x V-688 Enforcer 2x RF-211 Republic Type 4 attack bomber 4x RF-212 Republic light escort fighter Z4 Heavy starfighter Terran heavy atmo starfighter 4x V-600 Marauder V-400 light fighter Iratar Shuttle Tarketta lander/shuttle LSTs/LAS/Light transport 3x Delta Scarab 7x Missile boat LST Constellation 2x FTL patrol boat CRV's 2x Standard Corvette 3x attack corvette 2x Dagger corvette Frigates 3x Standard Frigate Pandora class 2x Firestorm Norune Frigate Ballista class carrier (Command section) Silent Hunter *Hammerhead Light Frigate Cruiser Variant Light Cruisers C-Type Attack Cruiser 2x J-Type Attack Cruiser K-Type Attack Cruiser Scorpion Knight class Light Cruiser Polaris light cruiser Battleships & Larger Terran Escort Carrier/Light carrier Republic Ballista class carrier 3x Dominion Carrier Excaliber battlecruiser 2x Kavarian battlecruiser Republic Battlecruiser (bow section) Aries battleship 2x Y-Type Transport Kilo class medium Cruiser damage, pinpoint SP torp strikes destroyed drives+bridge 'Site #2 Cruiser Battle' Frigates Heavy Lift Vehicle (HLV) Standard Frigate 4x Silent Hunter <note from Arron you can't read Firestorm Frigate Pandora Class Frigate Battleships & Larger Excalibur battlecruiser 2x Deci Kavarian Battleship Republic Princeps Battleship plasma cannon Terran Science Ship (Converted Range Scout?) 3x Kavarian battlecruiser Gungnir Type Battlecruiser Rovinar Battleship Dominion Carrier *House Transport Flagship to House which no longer exists !!Sense Tingles!! J-Type modular Transport Flatboat (Transport) Y-Type transport 2x Moliminious Transport Medium Cruisers 3x Kilo class medium cruiser 3x Heron Medium Cruiser Eminence class Lance Class Jupiter class converted Medium/Heavy Transport Amalthea !!Sense Tingles!! !!Black Ops Sense Tingles!! 'Site #3 Group. Convoy attack by Kavarian/Dominion' 5x Floatsam Cluster 1x Ground vehicle cluster Starfighters RF-212 Light Escort Fighter 3x Type 4 Attack Bomber 2x V-600 Marauder ??x TF-27-JTX (22) Scimitar Fighter Z5 Arrow RFS Assault Shuttle Tarketta lander Rovinar Shuttle LSTs/LAS/Light Transports 2x Delta Constellation CRVs Dagger CRV Frigates 1x Krath Scout Frigate 2x Pandora Frigate 2x Firestorm Frigate Light Cruisers 2x Rovinar Cruiser 2x C-Type AC 2x Vengeance Type AC I-Type AC K-Type AC Centurion Battleships & Larger Aries Fast Battleship Aries Battleship Rovinar Battleship Ballista Class Carrier Terran Light Carrier Kavarian Assault Transport Flatboat 'Site #4 Super Heavy Cruiser, Scrap' Mega Class Super Heavy Cruiser modular production model *Sonia Reynard and her salvage group cut the intact sections of this wreck free and claimed them. While still a massive wreck, the remaining portions are effectively scrap. 'Site #5 by Pirates?' 'Site #6 Base' Fighters 7x V-688 Enforcer 6x RF-211 Type 4 Attack Bomber CRVs 5x Dagger Frigates & Light Cruisers 2x Pandora Frigates 3x K-Type Attack Cruiser Special: Station Wreckage! 7x Modular Station Modules 2x Modular Station Cargo Bay Modules (Damaged) 'Site #7 Intact Base' 3x Floatsam Clusters (Mostly Republic Medium Cruiser wreckage) CRVs 9x Dagger class Frigates 13x Pandora Frigate Light Cruisers 2x K-Type ACRs 6x Centurions (in 18 pieces) Special: Station Wreckage! 1x Station Core Module 2 Molis to salvage ~30x Modular Station Modules per Moli, x1 per Y-type 'Site #8 Defeat' Category:Salvage Category:Temporary